


Finally Home

by scarheadedferret



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, breakup and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: It felt like Lance’s heart was being ripped from his chest and pulled up through his throat. He might’ve been crying, or screaming for that matter, but he didn’t remember. Because Keith had left. Like everyone else before him.





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first voltron fic ever ahh feedback is very much appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> *Note: most of the inner monologues are not true about people in general, I just made my boys very sad, don’t think that because a love is unrequited, you are unworthy of love in general please (also there’s nothing wrong with not having a partner or not loving people romantically I just made it angsty)*

_No. No._ It felt like Lance’s heart was being ripped from his chest and pulled up through his throat. He might’ve been crying, or screaming for that matter, but he didn’t remember. 

Because Keith had left. Like everyone else before him.

Lance was always too much for people, and yet never enough at the same time. Keith thought he knew what was best for him, that Lance would be better off with someone who truly cared for him. 

Or at least that’s what Lance told himself Keith had thought, in reality he didn’t want to know if that was the truth or not. Because it wasn’t that hard to believe that Keith didn’t care for him. Despite the sting of knowing how Keith felt, Lance still only ever wanted him. Only ever needed  _Keith._

Lance hadn’t responded as Keith had sat him down and explained how it was for the best, that they would both be happier this way.  _He’s not happy._ Lance had realized, and he should have noticed. Noticed the way Keith gave him a fewer amount of smiles each day, how he would come back from a “late shift” smelling like a dingy bar and beer. So Lance just stared at the the large plotted plant perched on the windowsill, it’s leaves fluttering in the wind from outside. 

Lance continued to stare until the roll of a suitcase on wooden flooring and the slam of a door jolted him. Keith’s speech floated in his mind, clouding his brain and forcing all other thoughts away. Until all he could see was Keith, upset, leaving like it was the worst yet best thing for him to do. Lance didn’t know how long he sat there. 

He faintly heard someone come inside, and he could barely recall the arms lifting him up, the squeak of his mattress as he was put down upon it. Someone was talking to him, gently.  _Hunk_. The dip in the mattress as Hunk settled down beside him. 

In one instance, everything caught up to him, and Lance rolled over to curl into his best friend, sobbing into his arms. 

“I loved him- I  _love_ him, Hunk,” Lance whispered shakily, his whole body wracking with sobs. 

“I know buddy, I know,”

***

It felt pathetic for Lance to feel like this. For his whole world to have shifted from one person- who he had only known for a year and dated for five months. But everything came crashing down over him, daggers and bullets going through his chest and a seemingly never-ending ache in his head. Things just felt  _wrong_ knowing that Keith had finally left, that he had finally realized the same things Lance’s previous partners had. That Lance could never be good enough, never be lovable by anyone more than a friend or family member. 

***

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together as Pidge and Hunk both spoke to him about it all. 

“I thought- I thought it was what he wanted,” Keith told them. Pidge raised their hand and smacked him lightly over his head. 

“Lance was happy, Keith. And you were too! You were less happy without him before and you’re less happy now that you’ve ended it,” Pidge let out a breath, “Fuck- Keith just look around- this isn’t you,” Keith winced as he peered around his old apartment. 

He and Lance had never officially moved in together, all his stuff had just somehow migrated to Lance’s apartement throughout their relationship, Keith only coming back for the spare t-shirt or two. But now that he was back, the place was a mess. 

It didn’t have a bedroom, so Keith had just thrown some blankets on the old couch that sat in the far corner of the main room. His clothes were scattered around the place, over chairs and on the floor. And the dishes were unwashed, piled up in the sink- he didn’t have the energy to deal with them. 

Keith was currently sat at the small and slightly wobbly kitchen table with Pidge and Hunk, a single fluorescent bulb baring down upon them overhead. Keith was usually a neat person, years in foster homes with strict parents and care takers who didn’t want an older child that couldn’t take care of themselves had made the trait a prominent feature for him. But now, with Lance gone, it felt like a part of himself was missing, and there wasn’t a point to do anything of use for himself, as bad as it sounded. 

 _God- you fucked up._ Keith told himself, staring down at his hands. Keith knew that he had been a shit boyfriend to Lance in the past few weeks. It was hardly an excuse, but Keith couldn’t bear to face the one fact about himself that had caused everything to blow up in his face. He was in love with Lance. 

They had only been dating for five months, and Keith knew it was impossible to even imagine that Lance could be ready to feel the same way. He didn’t know if Lance was ready for a serious relationship either. Hell- Keith didn’t even know if  _he_ was ready for one. 

“Just- at least try to fix things, Keith,” Hunk said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “’else it’s not fair- for both of you,”

***

Lance had tried, he had tried so fucking hard to clear his mind of Keith. Yet now, two weeks later, here he was, in Lance’s doorway, as if there was something to be done, something to recover.

“Lance,” Keith whispered. Lance, with his hand still on the door from when he had opened it, stared blankly at him. “I’m sorry I’m so shit at this, but I-” Keith sighed, carding a hand through black waves that Lance had once guided his own hands through as they sat together on the sofa. Lance continued to look at him, not exactly sure what to expect.  _What more was there to say than apologize?_ Lance thought. 

“Lance- Lance, I  _love_  you,” Keith’s voice rasped. 

Lance’s breath hitched and his whole body tensed. Because of all things Keith could say to him, that was the one thing Lance had painfully accepted would never be spoken, or thought by Keith about him. 

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Lance replied, giving him a small, pained smile.

“I know,” Keith looked to the muddled hallway carpet of Lance’s building. “I’m sorry, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same away- or forgive me even, I just-” Keith stopped and Lance gulped.

“Is that why you left? Because...” Lance trailed off, he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Yes,” Keith whispered. And if Lance’s heart hadn’t already been broken, it sure as hell was now. “I left because-” Oh god, Lance really didn’t want to have to hear Keith say how he didn’t  _want_  to love him, he moved to turn and close the door but Keith grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Because I knew you couldn’t feel the same,” Lance’s brows furrowed and his eyes found the saddened purple-grey ones opposite him. 

“Keith-  you,” Lance hesitated, “How could you not know?” Keith let his hand drop from Lance’s arm, his head fall to the floor, eyes cast downwards once more. 

“You are- such an idiot, Keith. I love you too- so much,” Lance whispered, a small breathless laugh escaping him. Keith’s eyes widened and his mouth parted, yet he still looked at the floor. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s chin and raised Keith’s gaze to meet his own. He couldn’t tell who had leaned in but soon Keith’s mouth was on his own. His hands moved the fabric of Keith’s chest, Keith’s own cupping Lance’s face. 

After a moment, Keith moved his lips from Lance’s, and trailed them over his face, his jaw, his neck, anywhere he could reach really. Murmuring apologies and ‘I love you’s as he went, while Lance told him over and over again that ‘it’s ok now’ and ‘I love you too’. Lance’s arms went to the small of Keith’s back as he held the other man close to his chest. Keith was  _here_ , in his arms, and he lovedLance too, and Lance- he was finally home again.


End file.
